True Love
by GlitterGirl121
Summary: When Jessie moves to Hollywood, she's having the time of her life. But when she got a certain phone call she moves back to New York. She finds out that Luke is in a coma. Will she be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys. So I'm starting a Jessie fanfiction and a Lab Rats fanfiction. If you haven't check out my Descenadnts fanfiction check my profile. So this story is mostly after Jessie goes to Hollywood. It might be a little short but I will try the best I can to make it longer. So without further ado her is True Love.**

 _In Jessie's room…_

Jessie was getting ready for her going-away party. She still can't believe she stared out as a nanny and came this far. Tomorrow she

is going to be in Hollywood! Once she was done getting dress she went downstairs and saw Luke sitting on the couch. She went

lover and said, "Hey." Luke turns around. "Hey." He said in a disappointing voice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Luke, I think I know

you enough by now. I know something is bothering you." Jessie said. "It's just that, I'm a little bit disappointed that you'll be

leaving soon. I just felt like my life will feel empty without all these crazy adventures. I mean you are the one that help us in a hard

situation." Luke said. "Oh, Luke that's so sweet. I'm going to miss all of this and crazy adventures to." Jessie hugged Luke. Then

Christina came downstairs. "Ok, guys. So we are not going to have the party here. Morgan an I found a better place." Christina

said. "Oh, well that should be fun." Jessie said. Then all the kids came down and they went to the party,

 _In Central Park…_

Jessie's eyes were blindfolded when she heard, "Ok Jessie you can open you eyes now." Jessie took of the blindfold and she saw a

banner that said, We Will Miss You Jessie, and there was a dance floor and it was perfect. "N way. This is all just for me? Thanks

guys." Jessie hugged everyone in a group and went to dance. She was thirsty so she went to the drinks. She saw all different types

of drinks. She saw a blue one and wondered how it tasted. She drank it and felt weird inside. Then Ravi came over and asked,

"Jessie, did you happen to see a blue drink at the drink table?" "Yeah, I just drank it, why?" "That was no ordinary drink. It was an

aging-drink, meaning that after 5 years you will only turn one year older." "What? Is there an anditiote to it?" Jessie asked.

"Ummm…I might be still working on it." "What?! Ravi, I leave tomorrow for Hollywood." "Well we will hope for the best." Ravi said

then ran away. "Wow, that was the first time I ever saw him run. Then Jessie saw Luke sitting by himself. She want to him and

asked, "Hey Luke, why aren't you partying?" "I'm just not in the party mood. I'm just going to miss you so much." He said. "Well, if

it makes you feel any better, I'm going to miss you too. But I'm going to enjoy New York while I'm still here. Come on dance with

me." Jessie said. "Oh ok." Luke said. Jessie dragged him onto the dance floor and then they started dancing.

 **Ok, guys. Be honest, is it bad or good? Should I still continue it? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I am back and I am sorry for not updating. I also have other fanfictions I have to update so sorry. I got some replies saying they want the story to go on so I will continue. While I was writing it I decided to change up the shipping. So without further ado her is True Love!**

 _In Hollywood…_

Jessie was in the middle of a scene in her show. "This is the end for you." She said. Jessie was a superhero and a nanny. "And…

CUT!" The director yelled. "THAT'S LUNCH PEOPLE!" "Great job Lenny." Jessie said to the guy playing the villain. Then Jessie went

to her dressing room to dress out. When she got dressed she heard a ringing sound in her purse. It was coming from her phone. It

was from Morgan. She picked it up and asked, "Hey. What's going on?" "Hey Jessie. It's Luke." Morgan said. "What happened?"

"He's in a coma. Jessie we need you back." Jessie was shocked at what she just heard. "What?! What do you mean he's in a coma?

How is he in a coma?" Jessie asked. "We don't know. All we need is you right now. So will you come?" Morgan asked. "Well we just

shot the season final. I guess I'll come." Jessie said. "Thank you. I'll send a private helicopter to get you. Oh, and before I forget

the kids love your show." Then Morgan hung up. Jessie left the studio to get pack up.

 _In Jessie's penthouse…_

Jessie was packing her things up when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and saw Tony standing there. "Tony? What

are you doing here?" She asked. "I couldn't find you on set. Is everything OK?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm just going to visit New York

for a couple of months." "Couple of months? Jessie I know you. I know when something is troubling you. Just tell me what it is."

while Tony said. "Fine. It's Luke. I got a call from Morgan and he said Luke is in a coma. I worried about him." "Yeah, but I thought

you're aren't going to worry about all that nanny stuff anymore. I thought we were going to worry about the baby." "I know, but I

think I should go. They need me." Jessie said. "Alright. But I'm coming with you." "OK." Jessie said. She and Tony started to get

packed.

 _At the airport…_

"I just got of the phone with Morgan. He said the private jet should be here any minute." Jessie said. "Well, I guess this is really it."

Tony said. "Yeah. I guess it is." Just then a guy went up to them and asked, "Are you guys Jessie and Tony?" "Yes and who might

you be?" Jessie asked. "My name is Herb and I'm you pilot. Shall we go?" The guy said. "We shall." Jessie said. They boarded the

plane and left for NY.

 **So guys. What did you think? Can you believe Jessie is pregnant? Review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I am so sorry for not posting. I was on a vacation and then I had school work. I have been writing what I want next so I have been keeping track. So without further ado here is True Love.**

 _In NYC…_

Jessie and Tony were in the elevator going up to the penthouse. "So this is it?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I guess it is." Then a there was a

ding sound and the elevator opened. Morgan was standing next the entrance and said, "Welcome Jessie." "Morgan, it's so good to

see you." Jessie said. "Kids come downstairs. I have a suprise for you." Morgan said. "The kids don't know yet?" "Nope. I wanted to

suprise them." Then the kids came down and saw Jessie. "Jessie!" They all said. "Hey guys." She said. They all went to hug her.

"Jessie we have missed you so much. Thank the gods you are alright." Ravi said. "Well, I missed you guys to." Jessie said. "Jessie I

just have one question for you. What happened to your stomach?" Emma asked. "I wanted to tell you guys after my ultrasound

tomorrow…I'm pregnant." "That's amazing. And here we were talking about how you had no love life." Zuri said. "Ha-ha, very

funny. Guys why don't you tell Tony what happened while we were gone. I'll catch up later." Jessie said. Then all the kids went to

the couch with Tony and talked. Jessie pulled Morgan and said, "Hey Morgan." "Oh hey, Jessie. Did you want to tell me something?"

Morgan asked. "Actually yes. You know the real reason I came here was for Luke. Could I possibly see him tommorow?" Jessie

asked. "Sure. I have some paperwork but after that we can go." "Amazing. I didn't want to tell the kids the real reason I was here.

By the way, how are they handling it?" "When they heard the news they were upset, but now they try not to think about it." Morgan

said. "Oh. Also do you know any doctors that can give an ultrasound tomorrow?" Jessie asked. "Yes. I'll give you his business card.

He is great. Christina and I went to him when she was pregnant." "Great." Jessie said. Morgan left and Jessie went to go sit with

the others. "Then Emma screamed so loud all of New York could hear it. Some people actually called." Zuri said. Then a girl with

curly, brunette hair and fair skin came down. "Jessie this is Emily. We adopted her when we were in France." Emma said. "Bonjour.

My name is Emily." Emily said in a French accent. "Hi. I'm Jessie." "Oh Jessie. I have heard so much about you and all these crazy

adventures." "How old are you?" Jessie asked. "17." Emily said. "What are your plans for collage?" "I'm hoping to get into Yale like

my boyfriend." Emily said. "Wow. That's some pretty big plans. I hope you make it." Jessie said. "Thank you." Then Jessie and

Emily joined the the others on the couch.

 **So guys what did you guys think? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post for a while I had my end of the year tests by now since all of them are done I will try to post more often. So without further ado here is True Love.**

 _At the penthouse…_

Jessie woke up and got dresses. She came downstairs and ate breakfast when Emma came in. "Hey Emma. What are you doing

down here. It's five in the morning." Jessie said. "My collage classes start really early and my friend and I are going to a Shawn

Mendes concert later. What are you doing?" Emma said. "I'm going to go get my ultrasound. Although you day sounds a lot better

that mine. Well, I better get going." Jessie said. Then she left.

 _At the hospital…_

Jessie was almost done with her ultrasound. "Well Jessie. Your baby seems to be doing good. You can go home now." The doctor

said. "Great." Jessie said then left.

 _At the penthouse…_

Emma and Jessie were chatting. "So Jessie how is the baby?" Emma asked. "The doctor said she was doing good." Jessie said.

"So what else do you have plan for today?" "Nothing." Jessie said. "Come on Jessie. I know the real reason you're here." "You do?"

"Of course. You're concerned for Luke." Emma said. "How did you figure it out?" "I've been think why your would come when Luke's

in a coma. It didn't add up." Emma said. "Wow Emma. You're smarter than I remember." "Of course Jessie. Collage student, collage

mind." Emma said then giggled. "You promise you won't tell anyone the real reason?" Jessie asked. "I promise." Emma said. Then

Morgan came downstairs. "Ok Jessie. Done with my paperwork. Now let's go to that place." Morgan said knowing Emma was there.

"Don't worry Morgan. Emma knows the real reason why I'm here. She promised not to tell anyone." Jessie said. "Tots. I better get

ready for my concert. Later Jessie." Emma said then left. "You ready Jessie?" Morgan asked. "Let's do this thing." Jessie said. Then

they both left.

 **So guys what did you think? Review. I guess this chapter was just a fluff between Jessie and Emma. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't been posting in like forever.** **I had writers block and I went on a road trip and I forgot my laptop at home and my IPad** **. So without further ado here is True Love.**

 _At the hospital…_

Jessie and Morgan were in Luke's room. The room was silent until Jessie said, "Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"What happened, Morgan? I used to have visions about Luke and all those great times we hade."

"Yeah, it was such a shame because he just got accepted into Yale."

"Wow that's a big coincidence. Emily told me that she was hoping to get into Yale and her boyfriend got in."

"Wait. Didn't Emily tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Jessie asked.

"Luke is her boyfriend."

"No way."

"Way."

"If you'll excuse me Morgan I have to go." Jessie said.

 _At the penthouse..._

"Hey Emily could you come downstairs please." Jessie said a nice a possible. She didn't want to scare Emily off.

"When were going to tell me that Luke was your boyfriend?" Jessie asked Emily.

"Ummm... well see the thing is that I thought you would flip." Emily said scared.

"Well do you see me flipping?" Jessie said calmly.

"Yes...no. I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you didn't. If you have any problem or anything you want to say, just tell me. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Jessie. Your like the mother I never had."

"Anytime." Jessie said and they hugged.

 **Awww! So cute. So guys, what did you think? I think I might rename this story. Also this story is going on HITAUS for a while so I can focus on just one fanfiction at a time and my school work. Thanks!**


End file.
